Just Be Friends
by atacchan
Summary: Bulir air mata jatuh dari manik hitam Sai dan di dalam hati sejujurnya Ino juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.


"_Menurutku, akan lebih mudah jika kita menyampaikan sesuatu lewat lagu,"_

"_Kenapa?" tanya Sai menghentikan gerakan kuas di atas kanvasnya._

"_Bukankah itu lebih jelas? Semua yang kita ungkapkan akan langsung tersampaikan. Kalau lewat lukisan kedengarannya menarik, tetapi terlalu berteka-teki."_

_Sai tersenyum dan melanjutkan melukis. "Teka-teki bisa membuatmu pintar,"_

_Ino cemberut. "Kalau terlalu banyak berteka-teki, nanti yang ingin kau tersampaikan malah tidak sesuai yang kau maksud,"_

"_Benarkah? Kau saja selalu mengerti dengan baik apa maksud dari lukisanku,"_

"_Kalau aku memang mengerti, kalau gadis yang kau sukai bagaimana? Yah, siapa tahu dia tidak mengerti teka-teki,"_

_Sai tersenyum misterius sebelum menjawab. "Dia tidak bodoh setahuku,"_

_Ino mengembungkan pipinya. "Bela saja dia,"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak senang? Kau bilang kau sahabatku, seharusnya kau senang kalau tahu sahabatmu ini akan segera punya pacar,"_

_Ino mencibir. "Kau percaya diri sekali akan diterima. Dengar, kau memang sahabatku dan kau lebih banyak menunjukkan lukisanmu kepadaku,"_

_Sai menatap Ino yang tidak melanjutkan. "Lalu?" tanyanya tidak sabar._

"_Lukisan ini, lukisan yang kau lukiskan khusus untuknya bahkan tidak kau perlihatkan kepadaku. Aku seperti orang bodoh duduk di depanmu sedangkan kau melukis sesuatu untuk orang yang bahkan tidak ku kenal,"_

"_Kau mengenalnya,"_

_Pandangan Ino meredup. "Sebanyak apa aku mengenalnya?"_

_Sai mengganti kuasnya ke jenis kuas yang lebih kecil. "Entahlah, sangat banyak mungkin."_

_Ino menunduk. Dia rasa dia tahu orangnya. "Sakura," lirihnya amat pelan._

"_Apa?" tanya Sai berhenti melukis saat dia merasa dia mendengar sesuatu._

"_Tadi aku bilang 'sedihnya'," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Habisnya aku yang sahabatmu ini bahkan tidak boleh melihat lukisanmu, sementara dia akan menerimanya nanti. Hah, aku jadi merasa tidak istimewa lagi,"_

_Sai mengerutkan kening._

"_Biasanya sahabatku menunjukkan dulu lukisannya padaku, bahkan sebelum dia mengirim lukisannya untuk lomba tingkat nasional. Aku merasa istimewa, yeah, rasanya seperti pengamat seni yang dipercaya. Sekarang, mengintip lukisannya saja aku tidak boleh,"_

_Sai nyengir._

"_Aku cemburu padanya,"_

_Sai hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan mengajakmu makan jika aku berhasil mendapatkannya,"_

* * *

Just Be Friends © atacchan

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

"Maafkan aku,"

"Jadi aku tidak bisa ya?" tanya Sai lirih.

Gadis itu menatapnya sedih.

"Kau tahu isi hatiku yang sebenarnya,"

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak ada harapan?"

Sai dapat melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, rasanya tinggal menunggu bulir bening itu jatuh.

Tes.

Sai mengulurkan tangan ingin menghapus butiran bening itu, tetapi tangan gadis itu mengenggam kedua tangannya. Seakan menabahkan Sai, padahal gadis itu juga sedang terguncang.

"Maafkan aku Sai,"

Sai belum bersuara.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

Sai tetap diam. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan dingin. Kilat matanya memancarkan kekecewaan.

...

.

...

_Ino melirik ponselnya dengan malas. Sai belum ada mengabarinya sama sekali._

"_Dia pasti sedang bersama gadis itu, dia pasti melupakanku," lirihnya._

_Tok tok._

_Ino cemberut. Apa Chouji tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan cara biasa? Kalau dia mau berkunjung kan tinggal ketuk pintu rumah, masa lempar-lempar batu, kan menganggu. Coba kalau kaca jendela kamarnya pecah, memangnya dia mau ganti?_

_Ogah-ogahan dia berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya. Masih mengeluh pelan, Ino membuka kaca jendela dan menatap ke bawah._

_Seketika tubuhnya serasa kesemutan. Dia hanya bisa mengangga dan menatap tanpa suara seseorang yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya sambil memegang lukisan dengan kedua tangan di depan rumahnya._

_Dia masih tidak percaya sampai,_

"_Ino,"_

_Ino tersentak dan dengan gelagapan dia buru-buru berkata, "Tunggu sebentar,"_

_Ino menyambar mantel dan berjalan keluar. Menuruni tangga dengan berisik dan buru-buru membuka pintu. Ino langsung menghampiri Sai yang langsung tersenyum saat melihat Ino._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino buru-buru. "Bukankah kau akan menghampiri gadis itu?"_

_Sai nyengir. "Memang, sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya,"_

_Ino menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Seakan baru menyadari lukisan yang sedari tadi dipegang Sai, Ino lamat-lamat melanjutkan. "Lukisan itu,"_

"_Ini lukisan yang itu, lukisan yang ingin kau ketahui." Lanjutnya lagi._

_Ino melihat semua warna yang digunakan Sai untuk melukis ada disana. Lukisan itu, wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar hingga menyembunyikan kedua manik indahnya. Lukisan dengan hiasan banyak daun maple, lukisan musim gugur._

"_Daun maple masih daun kesukaanmu kan?" tanya Sai._

_Ino mengangguk kikuk._

_Sai maju mendekati Ino hingga jarak mereka hanya terpisah satu langkah kaki._

"_Ino,"_

_Ino menahan nafas._

"_Aku menyukaimu, entahlah, mungkin lebih dari itu. Aku tidak mengerti," Sai mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

_Sai gugup dan semakin gugup lagi saat Ino tidak menjawab._

_Tiba-tiba saja, adegan itu seakan dipercepat. Dalam hitungan detik, Ino memeluk Sai._

_Sai tersenyum._

...

.

...

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sai tidak menjawab. Dia terus saja melukis.

Naruto mendesah.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja,"

"Lalu kenapa bertanya?" jawabnya sarkatis.

"Untuk memastikan bahwa kau masih hidup."

Tidak ada balasan. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku mengerti,"

Sai berhenti melukis.

"Kau tidak mengerti." gertaknya.

"Sai, dengar, aku juga sahabatmu. Aku mengerti bagai-,"

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

Kuas yang dipegangnya jatuh.

Naruto mencelos melihat Sai. Bahu lelaki yang dikenal Naruto tegar itu berguncang pelan. Air mata turun tanpa jeda dari sepasang manik hitam milik Sai.

"Kau tidak mengerti, kalian tidak mengerti,"

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sai tidak pernah terlihat selemah ini sebelumnya, juga tidak pernah terlihat amat terluka.

"Baik, aku dan mereka memang tidak mengerti. Tapi percayalah, aku, mereka, dan bahkan.. Ino.. juga tidak senang melihatmu begini!"

Sai tertegun saat Naruto memeluknya.

"Dia juga tidak menginginkan hal ini Sai,"

Bulir-bulir bening itu jatuh, lagi.

...

.

...

"Jadi kau Yamanaka Ino? Cantik sekali,"

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya," balas Ino sopan.

Kemudian orang itu berbicara dengan Ibunya. Sesekali tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Shikamaru sudah setuju, dia akan datang terlambat,"

Ino mencelos. Sebentar lagi, setelah lelaki itu datang dan penyusunan ini selesai.

"Kau kenapa nak? Kalau kau tidak sehat, acara pernikahannya bisa ditunda,"

"Tidak apa-apa Bibi," dia tersenyum, pura-pura. "Aku sehat, hanya saja tidak begitu sadar kalau sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istri seseorang,"

"Ah ya, pasti kau sulit untuk melepaskan masa-masa bebas kan?"

Ino mengangguk. 'Dan masa-masa indah bersama Sai.. Sai, aku minta maaf,'

...

.

...

"_Selain daun maple, kau juga suka bunga matahari kan?"_

_Ino tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

"_Kau hanya menanam bunga matahari di taman belakang rumahmu,"_

"_Jadi kau akan menggambar diriku dan bunga matahari?" goda Ino._

"_Tidak,"_

_Ino cemberut. "Lalu?"_

"_Aku akan menggambar seorang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino di taman bunga matahari,"_

_Ino tersenyum senang._

...

.

...

"Kenapa kau setuju?" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

Ino memandang Shikamaru sekilas sebelum kembali memandang taman bunganya.

"Ibu memintaku, aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya,"

"Jika beliau tidak memintamu?"

Ino terdiam, bunga matahari itu bahkan terlihat indah di kegelapan malam.

"Aku akan bertanya padanya apa yang dia inginkan. Jika Ibu ingin aku menerima, maka akan aku terima,"

"Jika dia menyerahkan keputusannya padamu?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya,"

"Kau pasti memilihnya,"

Dalam hati Ino mengiyakan.

...

.

...

"_Bagaimana bisa kau mengira aku menyukai Sakura?"_

"_Habisnya, aku pernah melihat kau dan dia berbisik-bisik serius lalu tertawa. Lagipula kau dekat sekali dengannya, aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya?"_

"_Sakura mana mau memberitahu, lagipula kalau kekhawatiranku benar, aku tidak siap,"_

_Sai tersenyum._

"_Yang penting hal itu tidak benar,"_

_Ino ikut tersenyum dan menjilat es krimnya._

"_Kau seperti anak-anak," dengus Sai tetapi tertawa setelahnya._

"_Ah," Ino buru-buru mengambil sapu tangan tetapi tertahan saat tangan Sai terjulur dan menghapus bekas es krim itu dengan sapu tangannya._

_Muka Ino memerah, tetapi dia bergumam sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih,"_

_Sai yang mendadak salah tingkah hanya mengangguk kikuk._

"_Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_Ingat kado natal dariku?"_

_Ino ingat sebuah gitar yang berukir namanya dan mengangguk._

"_Gitar yang berukir namaku,"_

_Sai mengangguk. "Aku bertanya kepada Sakura dan dia menyarankan ku membeli gitar,"_

"_Aku kira kau membelikannya karena tahu aku suka musik,"_

_Sai nyengir._

...

.

...

Naruto pulang setelah memastikan dia baik-baik saja dalam artian tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh deperti minum racun atau bunuh diri.

Sai tidak melanjutkan melukis setelah Naruto pulang, tetapi dia mengambar sketsa di kertas gambar ukuran A3.

Setelah lewat setengah jam, dia berhasil menyelesaikan tiga buah sketsa. Dia mengambil amplop besar dan memasukkan semua sketsa itu ke dalam amplop.

Setelah mengambil jaket dari kamarnya dia pergi.

...

.

...

"Ino, ada titipan dari seseorang. Katanya temanmu,"

Ino menaikkan alis. Bingung. Siapa juga temannya yang mengirimkan amplop besar malam-malam begini.

Setelah ditinggalkan Ibunya, Ino bahkan hanya memandang amplop itu.

"Buka saja," saran Shikamaru.

Ino membuka amlop itu dan melihat sketsa lukisan. Sketsa pertama adalah sketsa gadis berambut panjang sepinggang dengan pita benang di jari kelingkingnya, sketsa tampak belakang. Sketsa kedua adalah sketsa lelaki memandang sesuatu di depannya. Sketsa ketiga, adalah sketsa tangan yang jari kelingkingnya dipitakan dengan benang yang tampak.. putus.

Seakan tersadar, Ino menyusun ketiga sketsa itu di atas meja. Sketsa pertama diletakkannya, kemudian disusun berurut ke bawah dengan sketsa selanjutnya.

Detik berikutnya dia menutup mulutnya dan bulir bening jatuh dari maniknya.

"Sai.." lirihnya pelan.

...

.

...

_Sai bertepuk tangan setelah Ino memainkan gitar._

"_Kenapa tidak bernyanyi?"_

"_Arti lagunya sedih sih, tetapi nada lagunya terdengar indah,"_

_Sai mengangguk mengerti._

"_Menurutmu, kenapa lagu bernada indah rata-rata berlirik sedih?" tanya Ino._

"_Lirik dan nadanya akan terdengar indah kalau begitu bukan? Jadi nada dan liriknya saling melengkapi,"_

"_Benar juga, kalau liriknya sedih dan nadanya sumbang pasti yang mendengar tidak bisa menghayati,"_

_Sai tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang cari lagu yang berlirik indah dan bernada indah,"_

"_Oke."_

...

.

...

"Jangan membuat semuanya bertambah sulit Sai,"

Sai memandang gadis itu, dia mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang kurasakan.. melalui sketsa itu. Kita punya cara sendiri ingat?"

Ino menunduk.

"Mungkin, ini saatnya kita menjadi teman. Hanya teman," lirih Ino.

Sai terdiam sebelum melanjutkan dengan lambat. "Hanya teman,"

Ino mengangguk. "Maaf,"

"Bukan salahmu. Mungkin, memang sebaiknya kita menjadi teman,"

Ino hanya diam menatap gelas minumannya yang sudah kosong sedari tadi.

"Aku harus pergi, selamat tinggal,"

...

.

...

"Kau akan datang?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya,"

"Kau yakin?"

Sai memandang Naruto sebal. "Haruskah aku mengatakannya berkali-kali?"

"Baik, baik, ayo kalau begitu,"

...

.

...

Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan gugup. Dia hanya terfokus pada langkahnya dan tidak melihat sekeliling meskipun penasaran, dia takut tersandung.

Tidak lucu kan kalau seorang pengantin tersandung?

Dia berdiri menghadap Pastor dan menatap ke para hadirin. Ino mencelos, ada Sai disana. Pemuda itu memandangnya hampa. Mereka seakan berkomunikasi lewat tatapan.

"... apakah anda bersedia?"

Ino tersentak dan buru-buru menjawab.

"Ya,"

Bulir air mata jatuh dari manik hitam Sai dan di dalam hati sejujurnya Ino juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.

...

.

...

Ino memandangnya dan Sai tiba-tiba teringat percakapan lama, percakapan sesaat setelah Ino menjawab pernyataannya.

"_Kau menyebalkan,"_

"_Haha, habisnya kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku mau datang pasti kau akan berdandan dan itu akan menjadi sangat lama,"_

"_Tetapi jadinya tidak romantis, saat kau menembakku aku jadi kelihatan jelek,"_

"_Tapi dengan rambut tergerai dan jaket saja kau sudah cantik kok,"_

_Ino bersemu merah dan Sai tersenyum senang._

"_Jadi kita sudah bukan teman, kau pacarku sekarang,"_

_Ino tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau sampai selamanya?"_

"_Tentu saja,"_

'Kau tetap pacarku Ino,' batin Sai saat melihat Ino menatapnya sedih.

...

.

...

Word count : 1771, tanpa disclaimer dan semua kata-kata saya.

Inspirasi dari cerita ini adalah lagu vocaloid yang berjudul sama yang dibawakan oleh Megurin Luka.

Lukisan yang digunakan Sai saat menyatakan perasaan bisa dilihat di video klipnya Luka. Ada dibagian dia tersenyum lebar dengan guguran daun.

Bagian yang di italic adalah flashback.

Pertanyaan? Silahkan lewat kotak review. Keberatan dengan cerita ini? Katakan di kotak review. Ceritanya jelek? Katakan lewat kotak review.

Jadi, silahkan meriview.

.

Thanks for reading.

With love, atacchan.

.


End file.
